poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Day 6: The End of Summer
A Dream of Goodbyes (Sawyer's last memories flash through his mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World) Yoshi: Gosh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless? Zoe: Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right? Sawyer: But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us? (Sawyer remembers fighting the Chernabog) Ansem: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence. (Sawyer remembers the final showdown with Ansem) Sawyer: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! (Sawyer remembers Ansem's defeat) Ansem: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness! Sawyer: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light! Sonic the Hedgehog: Now, Sawyer! Let's close this door for good! (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi help close the door of Kingdom Hearts) Rico: Take care of her. (Sawyer runs to Kelly) Sawyer: Kelly! Kelly: Sawyer! (Kelly falls but Sawyer catches her) Sawyer: Kelly, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise! Kelly: I know you will! (Sawyer and Kelly break away from each other. Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, and Yoshi walk down a winding path) Gmerl: Well, now what do we do? Sawyer: We've gotta find Rico and Princess Sally. Donkey Kong: But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light? (They see Pluto walking with a letter in his mouth) Gmerl: Pluto? Yoshi: Look, that's the princess's seal! Sawyer: Hey, have you seen Princess Sally? (Pluto turns to run down the path) Sawyer: Let's go! (At nighttime, Sawyer is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Sawyer runs to it, but it fades away. Sawyer finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road.) The Dark Margin At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet) ???: I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you. ???: Who are you? Keyblade vs Keyblade (In a mysterious dark city, while the rain falls, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround another figure in black, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded man stands at the top of the skyscraper. The duel-wielding person runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past the running figure. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before the figure with the Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground) ???: Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade? ???: Shut up! (The boy brings down a final blow to the silver-haired one.) Shadow of Another (Razor wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Sawyer to Razor several times as he stands up. Razor looks outside his window. Birds fly past as the words 'The 6th Day' appear on the screen.) What's Happening (Nathan, Fritz, Leonette are already in the Usual Spot when Razor arrives there) Razor: Man, I could not sleep last night... (His friends have no response) Razor: Guys? (He reaches toward Nathan and his hand goes right through him) Razor: Huh? (Razor takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Nathan turns around and runs right through him, Fritz and Leonette following. Razor stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Nathan, Leonette, and Fritz, and had previously included Razor.) Absol's Mission (Razor leaves the Usual Spot and is cornered by Dusks. Then, Absol appears) Absol: Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you... if you refuse to come back with me. Razor: We're...best friends, right? (Absol scratches his head) Absol: Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!? Razor: Y...eah. Absol: Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name? (Razor gives no answer, and Absol sighs sadly) Absol: Can't believe this... (The stick in Razor's hands becomes the Keyblade. He defeats the Dusks around him.) DiZ's Guidance (Absol swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen. Razor notices and stops) DiZ: Razor, to the mansion! The time has come! Razor: Nathan! Fritz! Leonette! (Razor runs to Market Street) Absol's Sorrow Absol: The Razor that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is... The Keyblade's Memory (Razor runs to the Old Mansion. He turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him) Razor: Don't call me and then lock me out... (Razor gets a vision of Sawyer holding out his Keyblade. Razor steps back from the gate and unlocks the keyhole in it. The gates open and he runs inside. The Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a wing-like sword.) Sketches (Razor enters the mansion and finds the White Room. Razor walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams. He gets a sudden headache.) Razor's Past (Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Razor walks through the dark streets. He passes Absol who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms) Absol: Your mind's made up? (Razor stops) Razor: Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know. Absol: You can't turn on the Organization! Those Who Are Incomplete (Razor's vision stops and he sees Natalie in the White Room) Razor: Organization XIII... they're a bad group. Natalie: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something. Razor: What? Natalie: Kingdom Hearts. (Razor chuckles) Natalie: Funny? Razor: It's just, I think... I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask: (Razor walks to the table and leans against it) Razor: What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore. Natalie: You are... (Natalie flickers) Razor: Natalie! (The form of Natalie breaks into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appears in a flash of data) DiZ: There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate. Razor: Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know! DiZ: A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be. Razor: But what IS a Nobody!? (Ansem still hooded appears) Ansem: DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies! (A portal springs up behind DiZ containing Natalie) Natalie: Razor. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole! Razor: I'll...disappear...? DiZ: No further outbursts! Natalie: No, you won't disappear! You'll..! (DiZ grabs Natalie and covers her mouth) Razor: Wait! (Razor tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Ansem. Natalie stops DiZ's clench over her mouth) Natalie: Razor! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise! (Natalie and DiZ begin to fade away through the portal) Razor: Let her go! (The portal vanishes along with Ansem. Razor holds out his left hand) Razor: Natalie! The Hidden Room (Razor finds the Mansion Library. He draws a crown symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor.) The Computer System (As soon as he walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Razor's head aches again.) Number 13 Razor (He is reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII.) Ending the Battle (Razor runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, he is confronting the silver-haired man) ???: Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade? Razor: Shut up! (The blindfolded one quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Razor away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade. The blindfolded one stands up and walks toward Razor.) As Memories Return (Razor is later lying underneath the odd machine as DiZ and Ansem appear) Ansem: Will it work? DiZ: If we can maintain the simulated town until Naminé finishes chaining together Sora's memories. Ansem: What will happen to Razor? DiZ: He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back. (DiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors) DiZ: Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers. Ansem: Poor thing. (DiZ sits down and punches in some keys) DiZ: It's the fate of a Nobody. (The machine starts up and changes Razor into data and he was gone. Razor's headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors. Once he's vented his anger, a door opens.) Surrounded by Enemies (Razor enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. he defeats them.) Absol's Wrath (Suddenly, Absol walks in with his arms crossed) Absol: Simply amazing, Razor. Razor: Absol. Absol: You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED. (Absol's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames) Absol: But you're too late!! (Razor manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades) Absol: Two!? (Absol makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Razor) Absol: Come here. I'll make it all stop. (Razor fights Absol and wins) Absol: Razor... The Victor/Secret Sorrow (The flames disappear. Razor stares at Absol and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway) Absol: You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you! Razor: No one would miss me. Absol: That's not true... I would. In the Next Life (As Axel begins to fade away) Razor: Absol... Absol: Let's meet again in the next life. Razor: Yeah. I'll be waiting. Absol: Silly. Just because you have a next life... (Absol disappears. Razor walks up to where Absol vanished.) Sleeping Friends (Later, Razor walks through the basement corridor. He sees two capsules with familiar faces inside) Razor: ...Gmerl. ...DK. ...Yoshi? (He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters.) DiZ, Servant of the World (DiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule) DiZ: At last, the Keyblade's chosen one. Razor: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sawyer? DiZ: To half of Sawyer, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII. Razor: Why? Who are you? DiZ: I am a servant of the world. (laughs) And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best. Razor: Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke? (He conjures the Keyblade) Razor: 'Cause I'm not laughing! (Razor runs up to DiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through DiZ. Razor, surprised, stands straight) DiZ: My apologies. This is only a data-based projection. (Razor screams in anger, and futilely strikes DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Razor catches his breath) DiZ: Come, over here. (Razor stares at DiZ) My Summer Vacation is Over Razor: I hate you so much... DiZ: You should share some of that hatred with Sawyer. He's far too nice for his own good. Razor: No! My heart belongs to me! (Razor runs and cuts again through DiZ. DiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain) Razor: Sawyer... (Sawyer, still asleep, is floating inside) Razor: You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over. (The Kingdom Hearts II logo appears on the screen and fades away.)